Lt. York
As professional as he tries to appear, you can always sense him suppressing his natural Pachirisu sugar rush-- when you '''can' see him.'' Personality While this lawman-"ninja" usually stays a bit more serious than the most stereotypical hyper-active Pachirisu, he is not immune to the happy outbursts typical to his kind. He actively tries to stay serious at most times, but for a good part of that he is indeed just pretending to be stoic and holding back the rush and flow. He thinks of himself as having a good mix of idealism and realism in his moral compass, and he hopes he'll be convinced to push towards more idealism by coming to Tao. Other -York is a southpaw/left handed -However little he shows of it, he has a lot of interest in romance. After a while, expect him to move in on girls he starts hanging around with. Actually, he has a crush on most of the females in the group right now -Usually brings around 25-30 Blast Seeds on him at any given time, as well as 2 Sleep Seeds and 1 Warp Seed -York can speak a number of foreign languages. He's not particularly great at it and they seem to be languages that originate too far from Tao to be particularly useful, but if you happen to run into someone who doesn't speak Taolish, give him a shout, maybe he can talk to them. Short History Lt. York Harland is a police lookout originally operating in the Grand Expanse, a small, dangerous, Mystery Dungeon-esque frontier region a few days' travel from Tao. His speed often lends him to being a message runner for his fellow officers, though this is his first time coming to the Tao village himself. He's upset to hear that the Guilds have been dissolved and will be sticking around for a while to help in any way that he can. He claims to be trained in ninjutsu and does at times refer to himself as a ninja. While it's hard to verify this, what is known is that he is indeed a really stealthy figure for someone with such a bright color scheme on his fur, and he is apt to pop out of nowhere at any given time. Being a police officer, he can handle himself in a scrap, though he likes to rely on thrown seeds first before engaging, which he shoots from the sling he carries with him. Often Discharges when in a bind. Being too sparsely populated to warrant the creation of a formal guild and too out of the way for most adventurers' tastes, law in his home region is upheld solely by the Magnezone Police stationed there. Unfortunately, as with other regions, the police have a difficult time controlling the crime on their own. This, along with the already-high Mysteriosity levels in the Grand Expanse, leaves it a generally dangerous place to linger in. The police there often used to send for help from the Tao Guilds in times of desperation, e.g. whenever any criminal that they couldn't handle ever appeared. That is, every time a criminal appears. York will be helping in building projects, using a lot of quick building techniques that those from the Grand Expanse use to put up structures under time constraints, but he offers his help to any Team that is going to be venturing out into the wilds or Mystery Dungeons. Being a scout, he can dash ahead and quietly look for paths, traps, random berries, and the like before the Team gets there, and he's not averse to sending a few bad guys flying with some Blast Seeds from his sling if need be. He'll stay out of trouble unless trouble is needed, however; the pitched fighting is left to be left to the Teams. Full History York grew up to a family of over-achievers and prodigies in a deserted region near a border of the Grand Expanse. His older brother grew to become a famous explorer in distant lands. His older sister became a well-known healer and his younger sister became a skilled chef. His parents were no exceptions-- his Pachirisu mother and Zoroark father were once an extremely successful Exploration team long ago. York himself did nothing. York had no interest in medicine or cooking, and knew no one well enough that he could ask them to be in a team with him. Even then, Guild life repulsed him. If he were to get up early every day to do menial tasks with military-like discipline and get barked at by a boss, he’d much rather just stay where he was. At the same time, he wasn’t really sure what else he could do. As a result of this, he spent a lot of his young life wandering without direction, and always felt the shadows of his more accomplished family members towering over him. To that point, the only thing of any note about him was that he was brought up with a formal education like the rest of his siblings; nothing really that significant. He had some agricultural training and took generic general knowledge classes from a scholar from the church, big deal. He could understand a language or two, but really, the process of learning them was tedious and boring. Building a life out of that? Sounded terrible. With nowhere to go in his spare time, he often spent his days idly wandering around the deserted wilds near his home despite the cautions of his parents of the dangerous Grand Expanse nearby. One day several years ago, his wandering brought him to the edge of the Expanse. It had been a rather boring and stressful day, and he was in no mood to return to his home where his scolding parents would be nor the same plains he'd explored a hundred times over. A particularly bad argument with his parents drove him to contempt for their restrictions on where he could explore on his own. One little peek surely wouldn't hurt. As with most novices going into such a dangerous place on their own, he quickly became lost. Although he was ethnically an Expansemon, he'd never been to his supposed homeland, and didn't have any idea of what was inside of it. Before he knew it, the Expanse had already begun tossing around its new little plaything as the world seemed to inconsistently change around him. After wandering desperately for almost a day trying to find a way out, he'd nearly given up all hope when he stumbled across another Pokemon-- an old Expansemon from an apparently nearby village whom took him to safety. York stayed with the Expansemon villagers for a few days as he and his savior found that there was some mysterious storm blocking him from returning home. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but at least he wasn’t out in the anomalous mountain ranges. It had turned out that the Pokemon that rescued him was a trainer at a curious little Fighting/Dark dojo in the village; a place that the villagers described as a place for raising…well, it was a long term that most of the ‘mon preferred not to use. It was easier to just call them by their informal name, ninja. The idea of such a subject perplexed the Pachirisu. There was a way of fighting that didn’t involve using conventional moves, and it was a way that almost any Pokémon could use to an extent given the training? It was something he simply had to see. He hesitantly partook in some of the training sessions that the Expansemon master was offering, afraid that he wouldn’t be good enough…but it turned out to be something he was good at! In particular, he showed himself to be a natural both with stealth and using a sling, and though his skills were raw, his master told him that he could well become a great ninja with practice. York excitedly headed home to tell of his newfound profession, where he was met with a mixed reaction from his parents. Both were extremely upset with him for breaking the worst rule imaginable, and both were upset that he then suggested that he go back '' to the very place that was forbidden. His father, however, saw potential in this training and allowed him to go, but only when he had a guide to bring him through the Expanse. York agreed. Over the course of the next several years, York honed his skills with his teacher in the village. He wasn’t the best ninja around, but if nothing else, he was definitely one of the sneakier ones. Several months into his training already had him able to hide from many of the more experienced students, even. He was also able to advance his skills with his sling, though to a bit of a lesser extent. The actual paw-to-paw combat thing was never one of his stronger points, what with his limbs being the length that they were and all, but that never bothered him all that much. All wasn’t fighting and espionage however. Apparently the ninja arts required its adherents to be as educated as they were trained, and while York was at first a bit annoyed with having to go back to schooling, he was very quickly fascinated by the way that it was presented to him. The way he was taught back in his home was simply general knowledge about the world. Here, he was taught ''how everything worked, why all of it mattered--'' how'' he could use all of it! He’d never looked at it that way before. He grew to love education as much as his training, and openly hungered to expand his mind more and more as time went on, expand it on every subject! Eventually, his studies brought him to a region outside of one of the Expanses known as ‘Kinez’, a tumultuous island continent of equal parts technology, religion, and strife. His master saw how the young Pachirisu’s face lit up whenever topics related to this region came up, and suggested that he go to the Police Force there, noting York’s distaste for Guilds. It would be a life-changing decision, but there was only so much he could learn—and do—with the training he had in that village alone. He had to go out and use it somewhere. He was pointed to another master training in Kinez, and bade farewell to his teacher and fellow students in the dojo he grew up in. Before heading off permanently, he returned home to tell the news to his family. Seeing that he finally had a direction in life, they happily allowed him to go to Kinez to join the police there. As a keepsake, and as a tool that he could use when in danger, his mother gave him the artifact he has now that she used when she was an Explorer. After resting at home for a short time, he said his goodbyes and continued on through the Grand Expanse to Kinez, then to Tambolo city. Among one of his more recent assignments: run a message to the Tao guilds. Well little did he know that they would be gone by the time he got there. And there he met the Remnants… Stats Name: Lt. York Harland Species: Pachirisu Abilities: Run Away- A sudden burst of adrenaline shoots through his body when retreating Volt Absorb- Electrical attacks do nothing more than excite him even more, especially in a fight (Special!) Scentless- In line with his training, his diet and form of bathing wash away his natural scent, allowing him to leave no 'footprint' in the air around him for enemies to sense (Special!) No Friction- York has specifically treated his fur, particularly that on his tail, to be able to slide out of most wrapping grips Team: n/a-- aligned with the Magnezone Police Gender: Male Age: 19 Accessories: Small metal helmet, Satchel bag, 'Paradise'-style Sling Nature: Modest Characteristic: Thoroughly Cunning Moveset: -Fling: York fires objects from his sling, usually Blast Seeds, while trying to keep his distance -Discharge: York unleashes an aimless, powerful blast of electricity -Dig: He quickly burrows underground and covers the hole he leaves behind. -Sweet Kiss: He channels all of his positive emotions into a butterfly kiss and hurls it at his opponent to slow them down and confuse them. -(Artifact) Magnet Rise: Using natural electromagnetism, York lifts himself slightly off the ground and skates about the air. Religion: Great Orthodox Category:Characters